A traditional casting process for forming metal castings generally employs a mold or die, such as a permanent, metal die or a sand mold, having the exterior features of a desired casting, such as a cylinder head, formed on its interior surfaces. A sand core comprised of sand and a suitable binder material and defining the interior features of the casting is typically placed within the die to further define the features of the casting. Sand cores generally are used to produce contours and interior features within the metal castings, and the removal and reclaiming of the sand materials of the cores from the castings after the casting process is completed is a necessity.
Depending upon the application, the binder for the sand core and/or sand mold may comprise a phenolic resin binder, a phenolic urethane “cold box” binder, or other suitable organic binder material. The die or mold is then filled with a molten metallic alloy, which is allowed to cool to a certain, desired degree to cause the alloy to solidify. After the alloy has solidified into a casting, the casting is then moved to a treatment furnace or furnaces for further processing, including heat-treating, reclamation of the sand from the sand cores, and aging. Heat treating and aging are processes that condition metallic alloys so that they will be provided with different physical characteristics suited for different applications.
The sand molds and/or cores generally are removed from the casting prior to completion of heat treatment. The sand molds and/or cores are typically separated from their castings by one or a combination of means. For example, sand may be chiseled away from the casting or the casting may be physically shaken or vibrated to break-up the sand molds and internal sand cores within the castings and remove the sand. In addition or alternately, as the sand molds and castings are passed through a heat treatment and/or thermal sand removal furnace, the organic or thermally degradable binder for the sand molds and cores, generally is broken down or combusted by exposure to the high temperatures for heat treating the castings to a desired metal properties so that the sand from the molds and cores can be removed from the castings and reclaimed, leaving the finished, heat-treated castings. Furnace systems and methods of heat treating castings are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,188, 5,829,509, and 5,439,045, each of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Heat treating and aging of the casting are performed during and/or after the sand removal process.
Technology such as that disclosed in the above mentioned patents is driven, for example, by competition, increasing costs of raw materials, energy, labor, waste disposal, and environmental regulations. These factors continue to mandate improvements in the field of heat-treating and reclamation of sand from such metal castings.